


Kneel

by WestSpiderKing0270



Series: Overflowing [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, D/s, F/M, Kneeling, Recording, Self recording, gift fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Porrim and Cronus decide to have some fun before a camera. They hope it is a good wriggling day gift.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz) in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Cronus and Porrim tape themselves having sex to send to some third party. I'm looking for Cronus wearing a collar and being rewarded for being a good boy for Porrim.

Porrim had been absolutely meticulous in her demands; naked on every inch of skin, hands twisted behind his back, his head angled and throat slightly swollen from the thick, leather collar braced around his neck, her symbol carved in gold on the front. The camera’s cold metal lens stared feet away and he diverted his gaze to the floor instead, listening to Porrim fiddle with the recorder.

He clicked with impatience when his knees began complaining from the pressure. Porrim glanced up at the sound then, her fingers still busy with the circuitwork -- he stilled at the intensity in her gaze, the way jade eyes widened and shimmered like she was about to devour him whole.

“Cronus,” she said sweetly, and he shivered at her words, of its horrible promises and delights she held in store for him -- “be patient. You’re going to be a good boy for me, are you?”

He seethed silently and allowed his face to relax into a pout, but suppressed the other noises rising in his throat. The silence stretched out for another minute before Porrim drew away from the camera with a triumphant grin, the camera finally beeping into life.

“There we go. Are you ready, doll?”

Cronus couldn’t nod quickly enough -- the lens slowly tilted downward, the camera steadily recording how his chest rose and fell, how his legs shifted against rising heat, how he pressed his lips together to prevent himself speaking -- Porrim had emphasized this particular rule enough times for it to be solidly drilled in. She had promised him a very special reward if he behaved. And he was dead set on proving he could be perfect for her.

Carefully Porrim stepped forward, a neatly manicured hand cupping his cheek as she took a seat on the couch in front of him.

“Cronus, be a dear for me and help me out of these.”

With agonizing slowness she pulled up her skirts, a pair of lacy jade panties beneath clinging soft and supple to her legs. It was a pair Cronus had helped her pick out specifically for the occasion.

He leaned forward, keeping his hands behind his back as he took the waistband of the panties in his lips and began gently tugging them down, making sure to be careful with the lace. Thankfully Porrim lifted her hips to help him, letting Cronus pull the fabric down her thighs until it dropped onto the floor. She gave his hair a little pet when he glanced back up, eagerly waiting for his next command. 

Porrim balled up the panties, insistently pressing them against Cronus’ lips until he opened them -- quickly she stuffed the fabric into his mouth. “We wouldn’t want you to make too much noise now, would we?” she purred softly, running her fingers through his hair, soft and clean without the usual product.

The seadweller moaned softly around the fabric in his mouth, tasting the familiar sweetness of Porrim’s slick on the cloth. Porrim pulled her hand back, giving a quick snap of her fingers. A signal for Cronus to move into one of his training positions. Automatically his muscles obeyed -- in seconds he had turned around, letting his palms flatten against the floorboards, pressing his chest against the rug. 

A toe gently nudged at his ankle; gasping softly, Cronus parted his legs farther until his ass and nook was on raw display, already coated with a glistering sheen of violet. He tilted his head until he was staring at the camera lens, dimly able to see his reflection -- chest down, ass up, wanting and desiring and ready to be fucked stupid, fluid trickling down his thighs.

Porrim trailed her fingers over his ass and thighs, giving them a soft squeeze, and his muscles twitched upward imperceptibly. 

“There we go,” she cooed, giving the junction between leg and ass a harder squeeze, making him groan through the panties. “Good boy.” 

His only warning was a finger brushing across the outer folds before she pressed it against his exposed nook, the pressure amplifying the urge to grind his hips against something, anything, making him trill softly. He could feel himself sinking farther and farther into subspace. She flicked her nail across a cluster of nerves and he choked back a scream, another soft trill rattling in his throat, his fingers digging into the floor. He could hear Porrim tug down her skirt, the fabric rustling against his heels.

Then there was a bulge against his nook; slick and slender and warmer than him, but not uncomfortably so. It brushed by the zone of nerves again and he couldn’t help it anymore, not when it felt like every nerve was set ablaze and pleasure bubbling hotly in his groin -- his hips rocked back, desperate for friction, trying to grind against her crotch -- 

“Ah-ah, behave, Cronus.” Porrim hummed, stilling his hip movements with one iron hand. Damn it. Cronus huffed but did as he was told, trying to clamp down on his muscles, feeling her bulge lining up with the folds --

The tip of her bulge slipped easily into his nook, already wet and wide and coated with genetic material -- Cronus let out a garbled half-trill, half-moan muffled by the panties, his eyes rolling back into his skull. He loved the way Porrim felt inside him, the way her bulge curled deep in his nook as she rocked forward, picking up the pace until she was mercilessly pounding into his pleasure nub over and over, stimulation shuddering up his groin and stomach and he was clawing at the floor, twisting his hips against hers, broken sobs erupting from his throat. The sound of their skin smacking together echoed in the room, Cronus’s fins flaring as he edged closer to his release. 

“You need to cum? Want to be a good boy for me and paint yourself violet while I fill up your tight nook?” 

The seadweller nodded and whimpered, his bulge thrashing wildly against his stomach and streaking it violet. 

Porrim dug her nails hard into his hip to keep herself from cumming, her hips stuttering in their pace. “Do it. Cum for me Cronus. Be a good boy and cum.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Cronus screamed out from behind the gag as his orgasm hit, violet slurry spilling from his bulge and painting his thighs and chest violet, splashing obscenely against the floor. His legs jerked violently, his hips still trying to thrust -- blood rushed into his fins, his gill slits pulsing, desperately sucking in air. Tears and sweat streamed down his face as he rode out the last of his high, pleasure rolling in him in hot, painful waves that loosened all fine control of his muscles. The collar prevented him from breathing fully -- in his desperate attempts to suck in air his chest heaved harder until he was full-out panting and sobbing like a wiggler, wave after wave of lust whitening his mind, his eyes squeezing shut from the pleasure.

Porrim’s was less dramatic; with a heavy moan, her thighs pressed against his and he felt his nook -- still tender from her ministrations -- flooded with warm jade slurry, boiling pleasantly within his lower stomach. Slowly she pulled herself out, her hands leaving his hips, and he collapsed into his own puddle of fluids without preamble. The panties tumbled from his lips and he tiredly licked the roof of his mouth, tasting the salty-bitter flavor of Porrim’s slurry.

It seemed like eternity before Porrim sighed a low chuckle and smiled. “Happy wriggling day, Kankri,” she murmured to the camera, her voice low and tired.

Cronus gave a satisfied chirp and lazily wiggled his fins. He hoped the candyblood liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: Cleanrunner  
Beta: Cleanrunner  
Cleanrunner: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanrunner/pseuds/cleanrunner


End file.
